Technological advancements in digital, and other, communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of internet based e-commerce transactions. Products and/or services can be sold by an on line auction process and communication of the transaction is by way of the internet.
With respect to products and/or services communicated by way of the Internet, a consumer of products and/or services is able to purchase individual products and/or services for delivery to a products and/or services destination, the pricing mechanisms used by which to price, and permit purchase of, the products and/or services files substantially correspond to the manners by which packaged products and/or services is normally priced and sold.
The products and/or services are priced and sold in manners that correspond substantially to the pricing and sale of products and/or services at conventional retail, and other, businesses. A price is established as the basis for establishing a price at which products and/or services is marketed and sold.
While pricing of products and/or services in this manner is based on long traditions and is widely accepted, the conventional pricing mechanisms are inexact indications of the most appropriate pricing of the products and/or services, both from the perspective of the buyer and seller.
An improved manner by which to price products and/or services by auction takes advantage of the capabilities of the internet communication systems to facilitate better optimal pricing of the products and/or services.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide for the online shopping of products and/or services using the internet based communication system which has significant improvements over prior systems. An e-commerce system of the disclosure is related to minimizing disadvantages with prior systems.
Pricing is just one context in which the disclosed system can operate, and through explaining in detail a system by which prices can efficiently be determined, additional examples of related technologies will be presented.